Needles
by kjm126316
Summary: As it turns out, Nico has never been vaccinated. As an aspiring doctor and a son of Apollo, Will is determined to change this. I do not own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus. Rated T because I'm paranoid. -ONESHOT-


**Note- all translations are done by Google translate**

Nico ran through the camp, wheezing the entire way. He risked a glance behind him and yelped and doubled his pace when he realized his boyfriend was gaining on him.

"GET BACK HERE DI ANGELO!" Will screamed at him. Nico cursed quietly and poured on more speed.

Things were going well, and it looked like Nico just might be able to escape, when the worst thing possible happens:

Jason walked out of the Big House.

"JASON!" Will shrieked. "DON'T LET NICO GET AWAY!" Jason knit his eyebrows, confusion flashing in his eyes for a nanosecond, before apparently thinking 'fuck it' and grabbing ahold of the son of Hades' jacket as he raced by.

"Lemme go, lemme go!" Nico snarled, thrashing around. When this did next to nothing, he resolved to kick the blond in the shins, which didn't do much besides provoke a wince from the son of Jupiter.

"Sorry," Jason said, not sounding apologetic at all. Nico scowled, cowering slightly when Will ran up to him.

"Thank the gods," he panted. "Bloody hell Death Boy, I had no idea you could run that fast." Nico eyed the messenger bag Will was holding warily.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me," he said, still squirming slightly in Jason's hold. "Like the fact that I've survived 14 years of my life without any needles." Will rolled his eyes.

"You got lucky!' he chastised the smaller boy lightly. "Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't had the flu or chickenpox or tetanus yet!" Nico fell silent, shifting slightly. Will narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't." Nico wouldn't meet Will's eyes.

"Nico."

"It was 2 years ago, alright?" He burst out. "I was younger and stupider, and I kind of fell on a rusted nail." Will stared at Nico open-mouthed.

"I'm fine!" The smaller demigod said hastily. "Really! A bit of nectar and ambrosia fixed me up!" Will shook his head.

"How are you even alive?" He muttered quietly, rooting around his bag. "That settles it, tetanus shot first!"

Jason, who had been watching the scene in front of him with confused and amused eyes, coughed quietly.

"Not to be 'that person,'" insert the air quotes. "But what am I missing here?" Nico scowled.

"Will keeps trying to stab me!" He exclaimed. Will rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stabbing you, I'm making sure you don't get sick and die an early death!"

"You'd be sticking bits of metal into my flesh, Solace. That counts as stabbing in my books."

"It's not stabbing-"

"Guys!" Jason interrupted the bickering couple. "Not that this isn't funny as all hell to watch, but actually what is going on?" Will sighed.

"Nico needs to be vaccinated," he said bluntly. "He hasn't had any of his shots." Nico scowled again.

"And I don't need any either," he grumbled. "I'm fine."

"You got tetanus when you were twelve!"

"It was an accident!"

"Accident or not, you still could've died!"

"But I didn't!" Nico eyed the needle Will had produced from his bag warily. "Solace, if you bring that thing near me, I will personally shove it up your-"

"Alright!" Jason clapped his hands together, cutting off Nico's sentence. "Will, I'll hold him down. You give him the needle." Nico's eyes widened, and he immediately tried to bolt, only to yelp and fall back when he realized Jason had grabbed ahold of his jacket again.

"Traitor!" He seethed, glaring at Jason. The blond wasn't fazed.

"Sorry Nico," he said as Will prepped the needle. "But being vaccinated is not actually that bad of an idea." A smidge of panic entered Nico's dark eyes when Will finished with the needle.

"No! Will I'm serious, don't!" He pleaded. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"Calm down," he said. "You've faced much worse than this."

But still, the fear never left Nico's eyes.

"Will, please," he looked up at his boyfriend with the puppy-dog eyes, and Will nearly cracked. He was thisclose to giving in, then remembered the dangers of not being vaccinated, and steeled his resolve.

"Sorry Nico," was all he said before he plunged the needle into Nico's arm.

A scream immediately echoed around the camp, but it wasn't Nico.

It was Jason, who had offered his hand to Nico for moral support.

"Lesus tarentina Nico cui!" He gasped, wrenching his hand away and cradling it to his chest. "Qui nocet!"

"Sorry Jason," the Son of Hades muttered quietly, watching as his boyfriend cleaned the wound and placed a small Band-Aid over it.

"There," Will said. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Nico studied the small Band-Aid.

"I guess not," he said quietly. Will snickered.

"I'm pretty sure Jason has it worse than you do, to be honest," he said, directing attention to the Son of Jupiter, who was prodding his hand and wincing.

"I think you broke it," he mumbled. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I didn't break it," he said, but he didn't sound so sure. He looked at Will. "Did I?" The doctor laughed.

"Of course not," he said, gently taking Jason's hand and examining it. "This is a pretty serious bruise though, I'm impressed." Nico flushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Jason shrugged.

"S'fine," he said. "A bit of ambrosia and it'll go away. I can't say I'll be the moral support for the next needle though." Nico knit his eyebrows.

"'Next needle?'" he echoed. "Whaddya mean?" Will looked at him.

"Nico, you do know we have like, fifteen needles to go through, right?"

Silence.

Then.

"NICO DI ANGELO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL HURT YOU!"

 **Lesus tarentina Nico cui! Qui nocet!- Jesus Nico! That hurt!**

 **Well would ya look at that. Nico's afraid of needles.**

 **Also, I actually have no earthly clue how many needles you can have at once, so apologies if the whole "fifteen more needles" is** **inaccurate**.


End file.
